1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy simulation weaponry, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy nunchuk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for use in simulation of martial arts interplay between children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been utilized with safeguards for use by children and the like for use in contact-type sporting arrangements. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,966 wherein a club-like member includes a polymeric sheath thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,303 to Lohre sets forth a fencing device formed with a foam-surrounding sheath and interconnection of the handle and the sheath preventing inadvertent injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,526 to Cox, Jr. sets forth balloon members arranged for receiving a body of a child and the like therein to permit the children utilizing the balloon members to impact and bounce relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,959 to Riebe sets forth a fencing implement formed with cushion absorbing head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,294 to Winterbottom sets forth a boxing type arrangement utilizing a protective head gear and cushioned inflatable glove preventing injury.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a now and improved toy nunchuk apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an amusing and instructional implement for use by children in a martial arts scenario and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.